Literature of FPH
library.]] Literature of FPH '''encompasses all creative writing underaken by the Templars to enrich the Clan culturally and spiritually and stuff. The major genres are the '''myths '''and the '''forum stories, but a whole bunch of other shit was written over the years. Myths The classical myths '''date back to 2002, and were mainly written by Gagylpus. They are divided into the Beginning Days, the End Days, and Annals of various colours. They put our corner of the internet in a Tolkienesque world and are pretty odd sometimes. There's a whole shitload of them. Forum stories A '''forum story '''is a sweepingly epic and dazzlingly ambitious genre where the author goes ahead and writes a goddamned novel about people from the forums. Needless to say this is rarely undertaken and even more rarely completed. *Martin's FPH Story from 2002 is the most classic of classic stories. It's quite firmly rooted in the classical mythology. The Teal Hippos (portrayed here as sorta bizzaro FPH clan, with Teal Warriors playing the role of anti-Templars and with their own Island) attack the FPH Island, lead by deadlydentures. Martin leads a chosen group of Templars to the Teal Island to smash some sort of an artifact, which should win us the war. The FPH Island is left under ES_Archangel's command and there are so many battle scenes. It's unfinished. *Avenger's Story, written in late 2002, chronicles the adventures of Arshnu, who is exiled from the Clan for murder, and Avenger, who sort of accidentally exiles himself too. Meanwhile, Talon does shenanigans. This story introduced the monumentally important concept of yams and wives trade. It's unfininshed. *The Gobi Herrings Myth, dating from 2006 and commited by Shusky, ignores the classical myth framework and places the FPH Island somewhere in the contemporary world. Its point was to incorporate Ao3's release and the Flying Purple Tapirs into the FPH mythology; it also introduces the Gobi herrings. The ES are the main antagonists of the story, manipulating the FPTs to overthrow the FPHs. Their plot is accidentally stumbled upon by Nile Penguins who operate a top secret bactrian farm in Mongolia. Stuff ensues. It's unfinished but there's a note on how it was supposed to end. *The Knight and the Peasant is a 2007/08 veggiestory. It's HISTORICAL FICTION set in the times of the CRUSADES and it features LIEF and THEIAS and DARKFLAME and RAIDER bumming around Europe and the Middle East. Being a veggiestory it has chapters with titles like "Intertesticular Metaphysics" and is universally beloved despite being unfinished duh Drama, theatre and opera Notable dramatic works of the FPH Clan include: *'''The Never-Ending August Trilogy '''is an epic trilogy in two parts, '''The Never-Ending August '''and '''The Awakening of Lady Northamptonshire. They were written by Lief respectively in 2006 and 2007. The trilogy is mostly about Panda and there's some political commentary in there yes *'Dark Flame Ages', sometimes titled The Never-Ending April, is a historical drama recording the events from the Glorious April to the Hacker Attack of 2009. Written by Shusky in 2009 to preserve that fabulous, but lost, period of the Clan's history. Minor myths Myths beyond the classical period don't generally form any coherent narrative. These include The Tales of Hisshissclickhissclickclickargharghargh, the Myth of Yews, The Story of Joe or Yews: a Myth of Heroicism. Category:Lore Category:Arts Category:Literature